Turbo Toilet 2000
The Turbo Toilet 2000 is a recurring antagonist in the Captain Underpants series of books. He is a giant talking toilet with robotic arms and legs bent on taking over the world with an army of man-eating toilets. Appearances The Turbo Toilet 2000 first appeared in the second novel Attack of the Talking Toilets, where he was a creation of a George and Harold's latest comic after they were put into detention for messing up the Invention Convention. The Turbo Toilet 2000 and his army of toilets come to life after the boys accidentally use one of Melvin Sneedly's invention known as the PATSY 2000 (that can turn any picture into a living object), and the toilets start to threaten the students and teachers. Having no choice, the boys are forced to turn to their principal Mr. Krupp, who changes into Captain Underpants after one of the teacher snapped her fingers at the toilets. Captain Underpants managed to formulate a plan to successfully destroy the talking toilets by feeding them disgusted chipped beef, but this only made the Turbo Toilet 2000 so angry, that he defeated Underpants and swallowed him whole, much to George and Harold's shock. However, the boys produce a giant robot known as the Robo-Plunger, who defeats the Turbo Toilet 2000, killing him and saving Underpants. The Robo Plunger then fixes the school before flying away to Uranus on the boys' command, taking the dead Turbo Toilet 2000 with it. The Turbo Toilet returns in The Tyrannical Retaliation of the Turbo Toilet 2000, where he is suddenly revived when the robot Harold 2000 accidentally kicks a ball to Uranus, which ultimately destroyed Robo-Plunger and caused the Photo-Atomic Trans-Sombobulating Yectofantriplutoniczanziptomistic juice to fall into the Turbo Toilet 2000's mouth. Bent on revenge against Underpants and the boys for destroying his army, the Turbo Toilet 2000 returns to Earth, forcing Captain Underpants to fight him. Though Underpants manage to best out the giant toilet, the latter's tears touch Underpants, turning him back into Mr. Krupp. The Turbo Toilet 2000 then grabbed Krupp and forced him to reveal the boys' current location. On arrival, the Turbo Toilet 2000 ate Mr. Krupp and intends to do the same to George and Harold, but fortunately, three hamster pterosaur hybrids (who would later be named Dawn, Orlando, and Tony) attacked the Turbo Toilet 2000, lifted him over half a mile into the air and sent him falling to his death, saving Krupp and the boys for good. Film Appearance The Turbo Toilet 2000 serves as a supporting antagonist of the 2017 DreamWorks animated film based on the series. As opposed to being a comic character, he started out as an actual creation made by Melvin. Eventually, Melvin turns over to Professor Poopypants, who uses his machinery to enlarge the Turbo Toilet 2000 as part of his plan to get rid of laughter due to the fact that people have made fun of his name for years. Using the school cafeteria's rotten leftovers as fuel for the robot, Poopypants directs the Turbo Toilet 2000 to take over the town of Piqua and turn everyone into zombies. After getting the Turbo Toilet 2000 to dispose of Underpants by swallowing him whole, Poopypants gets the Turbo Toilet 2000 to turn George and Harold into zombies, but their sense of laughter prevents them, causing the Turbo Toilet 2000's computer to crash. With that in mind, the Turbo Toilet 2000 shuts down, freeing all the citizens from Poopypants' control, and allowing Underpants to escape after gaining superpowers from the leftovers in order to defeat Poopypants for good. Trivia *The Turbo Toilet 2000 is one of the few villains in the Captain Underpants series that Captain Underpants isn't able to defeat. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Giant Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Brainwashers Category:Control Freaks Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Deceased Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Hegemony Category:Evil Creation Category:Male Category:Revived Category:Elementals Category:Egotist Category:Comedy Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Tyrants Category:Blackmailers Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Warlords Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Gaolers Category:Homicidal Category:Vengeful Category:Obsessed Category:Sadists Category:The Heavy Category:Monsters Category:Arrogant Category:Book Villains